Tea Party
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Written for midnightsolitaire. A few days after the Etoile elections and Hikari and Amane invite Shizuma and Nagisa over for a late night tea party. But what happens after their guests leave? Rated M for a reason. Reviews are welcome!


**Tea Party**

It was a few days since the Etoile elections when Hikari approached Nagisa during their lunch break. Nagisa startled slightly and bowed at Hikari "konnichiwa Etoile-chan"

Hikari giggled along with Nagisa "its weird I still have not gotten used to being called 'Etoile' yet"

Nagisa smiled as she looked down at the bright red ruby necklace hanging from Hikari's slender neck "I think Hikari-chan disserved becoming etoile, she is very honest and positive. Unlike me"

Hikari caught the glint of disappointment in Nagisa's voice. She tilted the auburn haired girls' chin up "Nagisa-chan got something better than respect from Astrae Hill, she got the love of her life, Shizuma-sama. Love is more important"

Nagisa nodded and smiled "I am so glad they allowed Shizuma-sama and I to share a room" she beamed as they paid for their food and went to sit at a near-by table "I am also glad that Shizuma-sama will be earning some money as a teacher's assistant until I graduate"

"Aw" Hikari smiled "that is so sweet" she fiddled with a piece of curled blonde hair "Nagisa-chan would you like to come to a tea party tonight? Shizuma is welcome, after-all she and Amane are something like friends"

Nagisa beamed "oh that would be lovely!" she clapped her hands excitedly before a shadow fell across them. Looking up, both girls' saw Tamao-chan walking around looking lost. Nagisa's eyes darkened. "I thought I would sympathise on hurting Tamao-chan, because I am a soft person, but ... looking back ... I realised she hurt me just as much. Ignoring my feelings for Shizuma-sama ... forcing me into the elections and only telling me about it a few days before"

Hikari rested a hand over Nagisa's "I was afriad of entering with Amane-sama. At first she claimed not to like girls' but that was a lie in itself. She was just afriad. As was I. I felt bad for hurting Yaya-chan but then I realised that everyone was right, I had nothing in common with her, we were better as friends ... nothing more. Sometime opposites attract but not in our case. However I love Amane, and she loves me" the blonde girl shrugged innocently "I only felt friendship for her, as did you with Suzumi-chan"

Nagisa nodded. It was all true. "So what will happen when Amane graduates?"

"She has told me she will stay here too until I graduate. She may help out matron or in the stables". The two girls' continued to talk innocently at their table, laughing and joking and sharing stories about their lovers.

~*~

"Amane-sama!"

Said tomboy looked around and swept back her blue hair out of her eyes enough to see Shizuma walking towards her. "Hai Shizuma-sama"

The white-haired goddess smiled and shrugged "I just thought you looked lonely and might want some company"

Amane smiled "well it would be lonely here" she stated glancing at the rug she had just sat down on "come and sit" she patted the space next to her. "So what brings you here?"

Shizuma shrugged again "got bored with being inside. Nagisa has lessons so it gets lonely with nothing to do"

They sat in silence for a while "why did you do it?" Amane suddenly asked.

Shizuma blinked "do what?"

"Dissurpt the elections"

"Because I finally realised that I shouldn't have to care about Miator's honour over what I wanted with all my heart; especially since I would be graduating from here soon, and no longer a student or Etoile and so it didn't matter what anyone else said. On top of that Nagisa did not want to decieve you all. She didn't love Suzumi-san. Didn't want people to think they would become a couple" Shizuma shuddered "I couldn't let that happen to her ... I love her too much"

Amane rested a hand over Shizuma's "I understand exactly how you feel"

"You do?"

"Hai. I was in a similar predicament with Hikari and Yaya. Yaya was obsessed with her but Hikari was oblivious to this and did not feel that same way back. And then she fell in love with an older woman"

Shizuma nodded "we are the mirror images for Spica and Miator, are we not?"

Amane laughed lightly "yes we are"

Silence reigned once again. The two women watched the sun cast long shadows over the fields. During this time Shizuma's emerald eyes fell upon the sapphire pendant around Amane's neck. "You will be a great Etoile"

Amane's eyes went wide as she looked at Shizuma and then smiled "arigatou, Shizuma-sama, that means a lot"

"You're welcome"

"By the way, Hikari and I were going to have a tea party tonight. We wanted to invite you and Nagisa, and seeing as Hikari had most likely already asked Nagisa, would you come too?"

"Hmm? Spend all night waiting for Nagisa or join her for a tea party?" Amane laughed at the sarcasm. Shizuma grinned "I'll join but since Matron patrols like hell these day's would it be alright if we share the spare bed, since I assume Hikari sleeps in yours?"

Amane nodded "yes and yes on both counts" they lapsed into laughter as the end-of-school bells rang out. "Shall we head back?"

Shizuma stood up and stretched before helping to hoist Amane up "let's go. What time shall we be at your room?"

"Um ... say about nine"

"Okay"

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they walked back up to the main school gates just as the students were being let out. Finally they spotted a pair consisting of a blonde and auburn haired girl and both women's faces lit-up. "There they are!" Amane grinned, as did her companion.

"There they are!" Nagisa chirruped as she ran forward into Shizuma's waiting arms, Hikari follwing suit into Amane's.

Once the women released their lover's both fourth-years blushed innocently. Nagisa turned to Hikari "we'll see you tonight okay?"

"Hai" and they walked their seperate ways.

~*~

Amane carefully placed the china cups and tea pot onto the table centred in the middle of her bedroom between hers and Hikari's (although she never slept in it) beds. "Hikari did you get the cakes?" she called over her shoulder as Hikari unwrapped the parcel.

"Hai, hun, all of our favourites"

Amane walked over to the blonde girl and wrapped her arms around her before kissing her innocent little lips "I love you Hikari-chan"

"I love you too Amane-senpai" Hikari melted into the kiss Amane initiated and soon tiptoed into the kiss, her slender arms wrapping around the Prince's smooth neck. "You taste so sweet" she breathed as Amane's strong hands squeezed her arse and thighs causing Hikari to 'eep' in surprise.

"You taste like heaven" Amane breathed back burying her lips in another passionate kiss. "So pure" she kissed her way down Hikari's neck and slid down to her knees.

"Amane-senpai-i-i-i-i-i-i-i!!!"

The prince smiled as her name was moaned lustfully, her lips pressing kissed to Hikari's inner-thighs and fingering the material of her knickers. With a light tug the garment slid down to the blonde's ankles and Hikari froze. Amane could see her ... down there. She squeezed her eyes shut. She could barely breathe. Her sweet Amane ... what would she do? Hikari's silent questions were soon answered when something long, and hard slipped within her tight body. "Amane ...?" she opened her eyes and looked down. Amane was slowly fingering her, her hot tongue caressing Hikari's clit. "Amane ..." Hikari panted and urged the blue-haired woman on. She wanted more. She needed more. She wanted Amane so much ... "Aaaaaaaaamane-!!!"

Amane slid out of Hikari's body and pulled her knickers up before sucking her fingers dry. Smiling up at the flustered blonde lover she smoothed the pale yellow nightdress over her smooth pale thighs. "Now you're mine Hikari-chan and no one else can have you"

Hikari looked up into Amane's eyes and felt her heart melt. Her weakened knees gave way and she sank into Amane's loving embrace, "oh Amane-senpai"

~*~

Shizuma and Nagisa crept along the corridor's and into the Spica section of the strawberru dorms. Luckily Matron was currently occupied in Lulim's section so they wouldn't get caught. Taking Nagisa's hand in her own, Shizuma mentally counted the doors along the corridor until she came to the seventh one. "This is Amane-sama's room" she stated in a hushed voice before kncoking quietly on the woodwork.

A shuffling noise was heard on the other side of the door. Amane opened the door and beamed at Shizuma before ruffling Nagisa's hair "hello you two" she stepped aside to allow them access "anyone fancy some cakes?"

"Cakes?" Nagisa's pink eyes flew wide as she dove for the little box nestled beside Hikari on the table.

Shizuma chuckled as she nestled herself beside her lover, wrapping an arm around the auburn haired girls' waist Shizuma pulled gently forcing the girl to fall back into her lap. Shizuma and Amane chuckled "Nagisa calm down, leave some cake for the rest of us" Shizuma chuckled.

Nagisa childishly stuck out her tongue. "Fine" she grumbled with a small pouty smile.

Shizuma turned to Hikari "so Hikari-chan how are the flowers doing in the greenhouse?"

Hikari started slightly at being addressed so formally by the ex-Etoile but regained her innocent composure "um ... so far they are blooming happily" she smiled as she poured them all some red tea.

Nagisa cuddled into Shizuma's chest "I am glad of that"

"Amane-sama"

Amane looked down at Nagisa "hai?"

Nagisa hesitated slightly "what has become of ... suzumi-chan?"

Shizuma blinked at the fact that Nagisa did not call said tart 'tamao'. Amane wiped her lips sternly. "She will be transferred to a girls' school in Hamamatsu"

Nagisa blinked and then sighed. "I wish I had not got placed in the same room as her. That way this insane obsession would not have occurred"

Amane snorted into her tea-cup. Shizuma scowled the Spica prince. "Nagisa ... when you came here you were quickly labelled the cutest girl here in Miator" Shizuma stated, stroking her lover's hair. "I mean even Spca girls' were falling for you" a dark look was sent over at the Spica Prince.

Amane scowled darkly before pulling Hikari into her lap before growling "and then Spica students found better matches for themselves"

The two older girls' glared daggers at one another before Hikari burst out, "AND THEN SHIZUMA-SAMA SAVED NAGISA-CHAN FROM THE EVIL BITCH AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!"

Three sets of stunned eyes blinked at Hikari's outburst and then the foursome fell about in laughter, breaking the tension. Nagisa wiped her eyes and hiccoughed "aw Hikari-chan is right" yawning the red-head glanced at the clock "aw it's late. Should we go back Shizuma-sama?" Casting a look at Amane and Hikari who were now involved in gently exploring one another's mouths, Shizuma decided it would only be twice as awkward, should they choose to stay. So bidding the newly elected Etoile's a goodnight (regardless whether they heard it or not) Shizuma scooped Nagisa up into her arms and proceeded along the hallway towards the Miator dorms.

Hikari pulled away from Amane, breathlessly, and stroked away the dark blue bangs of her girlfriend. "Amane-senpai?"

"Hai?"

"I am afraid I will not become a good princess for you"

"Nonsense" Amane beamed pressing butterfly kisses to Hikari's pale throat and collarbone "I do not care about my given title, I care about you, you are mine and I am yours and that is all we need to remember"

Hikari smiled, feeling childishly happy as a burst of pleasure rang throughout her body as Amane sucked on her tender, throbbing clit. She spread her legs and blushed when Amane's firm hands squeezed her buttocks and eased her hisp higher, her hot tongue plunging further within the burning, wet cavern of her princess' tight body. Hikari bit her lip but soon found it hard to restrain herself. Amane licked hungrily at her lover's entrance, sucking on her swollen clit and rubbing it with a new burst of energy that sent Hikari's pale, damp body writhing in pleasure beneath her. The motion was intoxicating enough for Amane to plunge a digit into Hikari's tight pussy. "AH Hikari you're so tight!" While she moved her finger in and out slowly of Hikari's body, she leant close to the blonde's ear and began moaning into her ear. She soon felt another wave of cum drenching her slippery finger. She added another digit earning a sharp hiss from beneath her. Amane froze and looked deeply into Hikari's shining pale blue eyes. "Hikari are you okay?"

"Hai-i-i-i!" Hikari moaned before her own hand grabbed Amane's and pushed her finger's deeper "more!"

Amane smirked and picked up the pace of her thrusts, she rocked her hips with the motion, the bed squeaking under the force behind Amane's thrusts. Hikari whimper under her lover. Soon she felt an orgasm pierce through her throat "HIK-AR-I!!!" Once Amane's orgasm subsided she pushed herself down Hikari's body and slid her fingers out of her lover. She licked Hikari's essence off her fingers and hummed in pleasure. She tasted of sweet strawberries. Hooking the blonde's legs over each shoulder, Amane plunged her tongue within her lover's wet entrance, biting on her swollen, red clit earning a sharp gasp from Hikari, and then a long panting moan as Hikari neared a trememndous orgasm of her own.

Gripping the white sheets until her knuckles flashed white, Hikari arched her back into the exploring tongue and let out a innocent cry of pleasure of her lover's name. "AMANE-SENPAI!!!" Amane sucked up the last of Hikari's essence and watched as Hikari's tense muscles relaxed, sweat glistening on the pale girl's features.

Amane smiled, licking her cum-soaked lips she crawled back up Hikari's spent body. Straddeling the blondes waist, she removed both of their clothes and leant ontop of her princess and encircled her fingers around Hikari's pale throat. "Did you enjoy that, Hikari?"

"H-H-Hai" Hikari trembled at the soft breeze. Amane gripped her tighter against her toned body.

"Good" she breathed pressing a soft kiss to Hikari's damp temples. "I have never felt this way about anyone before"

Hikari stared up and was soon lost in the depths of Amane's deep, burgandy eyes. "Oh Amane, I love you so much" she breathed lightly before stroking a hand down her prince's cheek.

Amane leant into the caress before taking hold of the hand and pressed it to her lips. While kissing the palm she murmured "as do I, my angel, as do I"

**THE END.**

**

* * *

A/N: I noticed that there were not many Hikari x Amane storied rated M so I decided to create this one. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
